The Angels Weep for You
by moon82993
Summary: When a friend of the Doctor gets pulled into an adventure with him and his two companions, she learns that even if you hide and you are in a trap, you are still trapped.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, in worlds beyond this one, a lone scientist of an unknown origin had an idea. One he thought was the most brilliant in the entire universe. It has long been known that scientists try to outwit nature from time to time. All ways nature wins. However, sometimes, very few, but sometimes nature needs science to win her own battles. That is where this scientist's idea came to become._

_The idea was to save endangered races of all kinds, no matter what form, no matter what galaxy, and no matter what dimension. If someone could obtain a similar gene in all life, he could manipulate it into a different kind of gene. He could make a species that belonged to all species and those with the gene could bare other species' children without mangling up their DNA. Thus ensuring many different species from extinction; but only if they could find the right kind of barer. Any species can bear a child with this gene. That way humanoid creatures can bear the creatures of other humanoids, plastics can breed with the molten, and etcetera._

_The gene would later be known as the Breeder Gene. Anyone with this gene would be there dubbed a Breeder. And may those who have that gene be blessed with mercy and stealth. There are many species who want these rare jewels. Many species indeed. If you have symptoms of the Breeder Gene, do NOT speak the word "Breeder" out loud. It is known to be bad luck. However, if you do not believe in bad luck, let me tell you this: many species listen in when that word is uttered, if you do not speak it, they will not hear; if you do, beware. Beware for you may not be able to stop them coming for you. Even if you are not one, they will still take you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Author of Grondgella, the Infirm._

Amy put down the old book beside her as she sat down on one of the seats in the TARDIS's living room. The Doctor gave that book to her almost immediately after he pushed her back into the TARDIS's doors. Apparently, saying 'dog breeder' in the room with cat people in a spaceship orbiting around a living star-like plant in space was also off limits. The cat people whose names escaped her mind had freaked, calling her a 'something breeder' and kicked them out of the feast celebrating the pollen of the plant that did blah, blah, blah.

Amy was still hungry, the food was good there and being kicked out only increased her appetite. She groaned as she realized that that must be another sign she was hanging with the doctor too much. No matter what she was always hungry when they were running. Sighing she got up and left the book there only to come back and pick it up and bring it back to The Doctor. That Raggedy Man had a lot of explaining to do.

When she got to the right room where her boys were she threw the book at the alien. He flinched and scolded her for said throw of an 'ancient book that is older than the author himself'. As usual she ignored him and walked up to him. Her back was facing Rory showing him her good looking backside, oh, when she was angry she also could be a tease.

"Oi, what was all that about? Giving me this piece of rubbish!" she lashed at him with her hands on her hips. Her hip was cocked and she could tell her hubby was staring at it, it gave her a confidence boost and she glared at her once imaginary friend.

"I thought you needed to know," Doctor was pouting again. That stupid looking bow tie was around his neck and he also had a fez on. She thought that she got rid of all the fezzes when she combed through the wardrobe and threw them out into space with the TARDIS's help. Apparently the ship itself also thought he looked silly with them on. "That word is not allowed to be said aloud. That was a weird sentence! Rory, did that sentence sound weird to you?"

"Rory, don't answer!" she ordered her husband without looking at him. She was livid for some unknown reason. She was getting angrier and angrier. Her period wasn't on its way so she just went with it. "Doctor, you listen to me, I can say what I want when I want!"

"Amy?" her number one man's voice sounded gentle, soft, normally that could help her calm down, but it didn't. "Are you alright?"

Amy opened her mouth and closed it. Just before she could open it again, there was a knock on the door. The _front_ door…

"Amy, Rory, we are needed in the main room for a meeting." He jumped up and practically flew through the halls of the TARDIS.

Amy and her husband continued to stare at the empty spot where their friend and son-in-law had been. It wasn't until Rory spoke up that Amy noticed all her anger was gone.

"Was that a knock on the door?"

"Yeah."

"But aren't we in the middle of space?"

"Yeah."

"And aren't we stuck in the middle of a sector known as 'Death's Hollow Men'?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… just checking."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark brown eyes surveyed the stars. It had beauty that only the depths of the sea could beat it. Dark reddish brown hair flouted around with no gravity. Being from another dimension had its ups as well as downs. As a human she would have died and exploded if she was in her home dimension's space, but since she was in another, she couldn't die in said space. It felt weird, like she was in breathable, dry water. Her hands drifted as she felt the dark matter around her body.

Gray, high top converse with purple lace laces started kicking towards a star nebula that looked like a funny bone. As she swam in the dark matter she could hear clicking. Normally, times like this she would be nervous, she was just in playing video games before she felt the annoying pulling of a portal. She groaned a bit as she realized that she was in a bit of trouble. _'If this is about the money I owe to Klaus, I'm going to kill him.'_

Klaus was living in this dimension but not in this sector. He was known to pull a prank now and again, but she was on holiday. Ten years of holiday. And she had seven more years left to be home with her family and out of the war. You see, when one is on holiday in the dimensional war, no one can disturb you unless it is extremely important, so she doubted that he would just bring her up willy-nilly. No, must be someone else.

As she swam in the space she looked at the stars and grinned. She may not have forgotten the beauty of the many dimensions that she had visited, but she was always surprised to find herself in so much awe every time. The stars were bright and gave off some distant warmth that helped her continue on. Kind of like when you are cold inside your house and you lie on the floor in the sunlight coming through your window and feel a bit warm.

As she passed through some stardust she couldn't help but giggle as some of it got in her hair, eyes, nose, and clothes. It made her shine a bit as she brushed some off. It felt soft like a cat's fur. She then continued on towards a specific place or a specific scent. When someone like her is outside of their home dimension their body changes to cope the difference all around it. Her eyes were sharper, smells were very, very strong, and hearing got even more sensitive.

She knew that scent, the smell of sugar and coffee, tea and aloe, of chlorine and old books. It was the TARDIS. She knew The Doctor; he helped her when she was trapped on Plottnious One, almost got married off to the Triggal's son. Apparently covering your breasts there was a sign of a prostitute there. The young man thought he could make an honest woman out of her. At the time she didn't know what was going on until her commanding officer came and beat the crap out of the young man. But that was a story for another time.

It wasn't until she felt a bit of a current in the space that she knew the TARDIS knew she was there. As the TARDIS pulled her in she straightened her jacket and zipped it up to cover her black bra. Her black skinny jeans that she normally relaxed in were almost covered in stardust and she dusted that off. When she got onto the step of the spaceship, she made a fist and knocked on the door.

"This is going to be a long trip." She muttered as she waited for the spaceman to answer the door.

A few moments later a strange man in a fez opened the door, "'Ello! What are you doing here?"

"You changed." it was all she could say. He looked like a clay sculpture to her. She thought he looked good when he looked like David Tennant. She had to raise an eyebrow at the fez. He always wore such strange things. Not that she helped, if anything she got up to try out strange clothes with him. But now was not the time for strange hats. "I got sucked into a portal… during my ten year break."

He frowned and had that 'I just figured out something' look. "I know who opened the portal. But come on in, looks like you had a bit of a swim. That's nice, swimming in space. I wish I could swim in space. Oh, and do you want some tea and biscuits, I want some tea and biscuits."

"Yeah, I'll have some." She smiled as she walked in… or more accurately she was pulled in by her jacket's zipper. "No need to pull, my gosh."

"An American?" a Scottish accent went through the room. "An _American_ in space?"

"Chickie, you sound like we have never gone to space… we landed on the moon remember?" She grinned as she zipped up the jacket and giggled as she saw the inside of the spaceship. A red head walked over to her and smiled. "Call me BK. And your name? Or names." She said when she saw the other man walking down the stairs.

"I'm Amy and this is Rory. How did you get here?"

"You brought her here, Amy. Oh, and, B, before you get angry, she didn't know she opened a portal. She said a bad word, and someone opened a portal by mistake." The Doctor had to hold BK's arms so she wouldn't attack Amy. Having a holiday was a big thing, and stopping said holiday short was even bigger. It takes a lot of power and a lot of ambition to do that.

"Let me go! I won't hurt her!" BK was struggling against the alien. When he finally let her go she walked up to Rory and punched him on the cheek. "All done." When she did he fell and spit up a yellow ball. "There." She picked it up and walked away. "I'm calling my commander, anything else just call for me."

When she was gone, Amy got out of the trance she was in and screeched, "What was tha'?!" she pulled Rory up and looked at his cheek. She heard a crack when that American punched him and his cheek was bleeding when she picked him up.

"I'm fine. I feel fine; it didn't hurt at all, really." Rory was trying to be a bigger man than he was, or so Amy thought. It wasn't until she saw the bruise, the cut, and the swelling disappear before her eyes that she calmed down and looked at the Doctor. "What did I spit up?"

"They're known as Spheres. Its how BK and others like her communicate across dimensions. I have about five thousand hidden around the TARDIS, when you came here for the first time the TARDIS hid a few of them inside your bodies to protect you."

"Protect us from what exactly?"

"From people like me." BK was back. She had a shirt on with a logo on it that said 'Fangirls win every time' and she had her hair up in a ponytail. "People who can go in and out of different dimensions, people who I have fought and beaten. People who I've fought and lost. And people who I have yet to fight." As she spoke she walked down the stairs.

She looked at first guess about in her teens, but it was her eyes that told the truth. She had old eyes. But they were not sad. Just old. In some ways older than the Doctor's eyes. And in some ways younger than her own eyes. Who and what is this girl?

"And people who aren't people anymore, right, BK the Dragon of the First Dimension?"

All the girl did was nod at what the Doctor said.

When she left upstairs, Rory got up and looked around, "Sorry, Dragon of the what?"

The time lord sighed; this is going to be a long explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, in another dimension there are other dimensions around it. In these dimensions there is a war going on for the freedom from a tyrant, the people call themselves Karce or Karces. BK is a general in the rebellion and when her husband was killed she was taken in this dimension and that is where you met her a few years later. When she went back to fight more you found out that she was still fighting and tried to help her get out. When she didn't want to leave you found out that she was experimented on when she was young and that these rebels were also experiments and their descendents. That's when you found out that it was going on in most dimensions besides ours and her original home dimension. And it wasn't until now that you saw her again… did I get that right?" Rory repeated the story in a nutshell that the Doctor told him. BK had gone to bed after she told them to call her anything they wanted.

"_BK is a title," she explained, "It means 'She blooms beauty in disaster' or 'in chaos she blooms radiance.' It means that I am a good fighter when I'm in the battlefield; too good of a fighter." She gave naming her to Amy and Rory and they couldn't decide on a name. BK's real name is hidden, because if anyone knew it, they could get to her home and hurt her family and world._

Amy was silent. Apparently her anger before was a link to the portal. When Rory distracted her that was when the portal opened and BK was shot into space. She felt a little guilty at the idea that it was her fault that BK was here. BK had talked to her commander who was an over seven foot tall, pale man whose blue eyes were filmy or milky like he was blind. He could still see but it had unnerved Amy to see and talk to Cloudo. He was kind and she wasn't expecting that from a commanding officer in an active war.

The Doctor was happy to see Cloudo, who apparently was an old friend of his. This he didn't explain, but Amy thought it was strange that he hid that from her. BK smiled as Cloudo talked with her. Amy had a distinct feeling that BK and Cloudo had a special relationship. Sort of like father and daughter. But she knew that BK had a father back home. This whole thing was more confusing than time travel, but then again, she was used to time travel by now.

"I feel a bit sorry for the girl." Amy said, almost forgetting that she was with her boys. They looked at her in surprise and Rory put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. He did that a lot lately. Especially since River, their daughter, died protecting them. It created a paradox and they fixed it later, only escaping by the skin of their teeth.

"She is tough, she said her name means that, so she should be able to tough this out until she can go home." Rory knew what to say in times like this. Most of the times he ignored it and said something stupid just to make her laugh. It was his way of comfort to her. "And Cloudo said he would try to get her back to her home before her parents know she is missing."

"Yeah."

"Anyone want tea?" the doctor knew when to interrupt her and her husband. Or at least she thought he did. She really could use some tea right now. It would help get her mind off of some things. Plus, the TARDIS made the greatest cup of tea in the universe.

_BK was dreaming of her home. Right near a creek a one story house in a cul-de-sac sat with others. The grass was green and the sun bright and cheerful. Two oak trees sat out on the front lawn hiding the gate to the backyard that was hidden by a fence. Roses and gingers lined the house. She walked around and around the oak trees. Something was wrong with them. They were too… what's the word… detailed? Hmm… maybe that isn't it. Maybe it was the fact that no one was around?_

_This was a peaceful neighborhood, but there was always some form of life. Some squirrels or cats. Or eagles would take a fish out of the creek. But it was bare of all forms of life. Strange… but not strange at the same time. It felt like it was always like this. She felt wrong. She shouldn't be able to smell the grass this much._

_When she was home she was normal… or as normal as a strange nineteen year old girl with extreme ADHD, depression, and insomnia can be. Her senses shouldn't be this sharp. She felt like she just got out of one of the training programs and ready for a swim to relax. She wanted to dance and laugh and run all at once. But those feelings shouldn't be around her now. _

_She should feel safe. Not this kind of safe, not like this. She should feel completely safe. This safety is only mind deep; it didn't go down all the way. And if her training had anything to say, she knew this was bad. So bad that she did what she had to do. One way to wake up, Jaq always said, is to stab yourself. If you smell blood before you heal, you're awake. But if not, then you wake up. It was something that he trained her for. Something that was secret. Something she relied on when she had no other cards. Before she woke up she noticed a statue in the front of her house. Something that doesn't belong._

She shot up in the space bee silk sheets. They were soft and smelled of honey and aloe. She then slammed her head on the pillows again and groaned. She waited years to see that house again. Time in her home was extremely slow when she left. In fact, the whole fourteen years in that hell hole of the Cages was only one night long in her home. She didn't age during it either. Still eleven years old, she continued her life afterward. Being called up only in emergencies, this happened every night. Years could fly by and it would still be eight hours at her house.

"Um… uh... TARDIS?" she waited for a beeping sound to alert her that the ship understood. "Could you please broadcast the sound of the ocean? Um… Atlantic… Earth. Please." A little scared and worried about the strange dream she waited for the sound of water lapping up on sand to lull her back to sleep. When it came she thanked the space ship and slowly went back to sleep.

Dark brown eyes opened to light blue. The brown eyes blinked once, twice, three times before they widened, "MOM?!"

"I'm not your mum! I'm a bloke, you know that! Blokes can't be mums… well not normally, unless you live on Plaxton One. Only we are not on Plaxton One… why would you think we are on Plaxton One?" The 'Bloke' turned out to be the Doctor. He was in his usual get up only minus the fez.

"I didn't think we were on Plaxton One. I thought… I just saw your eyes, and don't do that!" she smacked his thigh. She looked and he was laying on top of the covers with his head on the pillow looking at her. Just looking, not staring or doing anything creepy. It was just silence. A nice kind of silence.

"Don't do what?" he was grinning that stupid, little grin. It was a bit annoying that she couldn't sense him. "What were you dreaming of? You were laughing. It was _weird_." She looked at the clock; apparently it was still night time. In a way she was glad he came in. In the rebellion there was no room for much privacy. You get used to sleeping with other people on the same bed or no bed at all. In the end it was comforting to hear another person breathe near you.

"I was swimming. Swimming in the ocean of green and white. Old friends were there. Some I haven't seen in years, but we were just talking and laughing. Outside near the woods were coyotes," she shifted to face him, "They just looked at us on the shore and the water. Some came and some left. It was just peaceful. It was a peaceful dream, a nice dream."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. She had the ceiling on a mode where it looked like she was underwater and the night sky was trying to pass through the water barrier. When either of them sigh or yawn a little bit of bubbles rise to the surface. On his ceiling he had the night and day of Gallifrey. Peaceful dreams for people like them were few and far between. Nice dreams were just dreams. If it wasn't a nightmare then it was a nice dream. He stayed quiet just listening to her breathe.

She was a rare person. So… genuine, she was an angry ball of kindness drifting in a sea of ever changing currents. He knew Cloudo had re-raised her well. She was also a mystery. He didn't know much about her which was saying a lot. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized that she fell back asleep. He knew sleep was rare for her, so the first time he met her he fitted the TARDIS with a sort of knockout gas. It helped her sleep.

"Rest, little flame. Rest and rejoice in the morning yet to come." He spoke the old goodnight goodbye that one would speak to children on Gallifrey. She liked it when he did that. She liked learning other languages and meanings. She told him that when they first met. He turned over and got up, he only came in because he knew she didn't like being alone when she slept. Before he got out of the door he turned and looked at the young woman. She was softly snoring and she had a small smile on her face. Before he knew it, he too had a smile on his face. He left and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was funny when she thought about it. I mean, here she was a soldier in the middle of a battle. But it wasn't her battle. Amy and Rory were fighting about who would win; Adipose verses the cat nuns in football. Their football, her soccer, really this whole thing was getting confusing. The Doctor was wise and staying far away from this room. BK was just passing through and had been since herded into the fight by the Scottish, red head. While they were fighting, BK decided to sneak away for a bit.

When she finally Metal Gear Solid-ed herself out of the room she went to the Doctor's room. Well it wasn't his bedroom, but it was the room where he pored himself into books. It was _his_ personal library. Before she went into the TARDIS she didn't really think he liked to read. Boy was she wrong. A lot of the time he spent in the ship was in this room.

The room was deep blue like the TARDIS, it had journals, tomes, and books all over, piled higher and higher until they met the ceiling. There were a couple of mirrors and chairs just laid around. Overstuffed leather chairs full of some unknown stuff were in a circle in the middle of the room. The man that she was looking for was flipping through a book. It was old and made of leather. The paper looked almost completely yellow. The mop of brown hair lifted for a second, before they went back to the yellowed pages.

One step, two step, squeak.

"B, if you try to sneak up on me here, you will fail." He shut the book before he leapt from the book piles and sat on the biggest overstuffed chair. It was black and shiny made with leather that smelled of peppermint. From the door she could smell it like it was in front of her face. It was something that made her smile. He looked like a little kid sitting on a huge chair. He was barefoot and didn't have his coat. His suspenders were showing over his white shirt and he had his bowtie undone.

"Doctor, what would make you think that?" her smile turned into a grin.

"That cheeky smile for one." He smiled too.

He caught her. She always tried to sneak up on him. It was something that she hadn't outgrown since childhood, and at home she could sneak up on anyone. Here, not so much. She went to a chair across from him, it was large and green. Deep green like the forest. There was an old book on the chair.

"I got that book for you," he said pointing to the book. It was The Moore Child. She remembered talking about it when she first met him. They were locked in a prison, so there wasn't much to talk of but stories. "I remembered. After I read it, I found out that you were right… you really were different." He looked at BK and saw her smile. It wasn't a cheeky smile, but a bittersweet smile. "You're not the Moore Child, you haven't been since the Cages. Don't worry. You're safe."

"I know," her head was down and he couldn't see, but it sounded like she was crying. Crying over a silly little child book, he would never understand humans, whether they were humans or human like. She looked up and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. This book meant much to her, it was her only comfort in her childhood. "What are you reading?" not wanting to look weak or pathetic, even in front of a friend, she switched the conversation.

"It's a book about the symptoms of the B gene." He put the book up to his face and continued reading it while he talked to her. He was talking about the Breeder gene. It was common knowledge about the gene, but people barely wrote or spoke about it. Almost as though it was a taboo. "Are you related to anyone with it? Some of these symptoms you have."

"Yes," he looked up to her when she spoke. "I have it. I wasn't born with it. I got it when I was in the Cages." He paled at the words. She knew he was safe from the 'need'. He considered himself the last of his kinds, but he knew that the Time Lords were still alive, in another dimension. So, technically, the Time Lord race was still alive, and could continue in existence. That saved him from what Cloudo warned her about. It was dubbed the 'need'. An unknown sensation of finding a Breeder.

"Everyone always calls it 'The Cages.' What actually happens there? I've heard rumors. But never actual fact."

"The rumors aren't rumors, they are all true." She looked down almost ashamed. When she was rescued from the Cages, she was considered a pariah because of what brought her there. "It was just a regular day at school. Bullies were mean like always. I was in the library reading this book, The Moore Child for the fifth time that year. I was only eleven. Still new to the world.

"I remember a huge crash and the lights began to flicker. They must have hit the power or taken it. I'm not sure. There was screaming, oh, the screaming. People were crying and dying in the halls. I ran, I didn't know what was going on, I just ran. I ran until I was outside in the courtyard. I saw my classmates and I noticed that some of the teachers were bleeding. I just tore off a shirt from a dead high schooler and wrapped it around the teacher.

"People with guns were just shooting anyone standing or screaming. They had masks on, no one saw anything. One, with a lab coat on had a microphone. He said that everyone had to lie on their bellies. We obeyed without question." She looked at him. And then she laid her stomach onto her thighs, her hands over her ears and continued, "The man in the white lab coat said, 'If no child agrees for us to take them, you will all suffer. But, if one of you agrees to let us torture you and do what we want with you, we will let everyone go. No one will be hurt but the one that agrees.'

"The teachers tried to let themselves be taken, but the men would just shoot them or stab them with glowing knives. Blood made the grass turn red, I remember that specifically. It wasn't until a half an hour later when all the teachers were dead. That was when that sadist in the white lab coat began to describe what he would do to us. It was so scary, I was just a kid. But I remember feeling a peace over me.

"It was then that I stood up. I stood up and walked toward the man. I had blood from the teacher all over me. When I was finally up to him I told him that he could take me. I knew what he would do to me. I knew that I was probably going to be raped, too. I mean, I was a girl going to an experimental secret facility. I was young, but I wasn't stupid. I didn't want everyone to suffer. If I could just save another living being, I could die happy. I knew that they thought nothing of me, even the teachers bullied me. I had no friends, no one but my family and my church would miss me. But someone had to do it. To save the others. So, I was taken. I _volunteered_."

When she looked up from behind her hair she saw him. His blue eyes were wide and his face held the look of horror. Children tortured, experimented on. Parents were also experimented; brothers and sisters were taken from each other and dissected while they were alive. That's what he heard. He never knew how they were taken. He knew that they grew up in cages chained to high ceilings, which is why it was called the Cages. He never heard of someone volunteering. Everyone was taken against their will. Or so he heard. It was just rumors, people who whisper on the other ends of cafés. Or when someone is in a prison cell two blocks from yours.

The then looked at the young woman with eyes that could rival his own, he realized something: she was a broken girl. Still eleven years of age, still clinging to the hope that she was the Moore Child, almost ready to find true friends. She had abilities that could rival any species he knew of, but she could forget them so easily, forgetting was so easy when one had eyes as old as theirs. She was a soldier. But at the same time a little girl. But, she wasn't. She was a young woman. She was once married; she had a life during the war.

So, did he.


	5. Chapter 5

Far away there was a meeting. A meeting between two women, one had blonde hair and the other had black hair, black like onyx. Their backs were facing each other, they had togas on. Their curly hair was fixed up like old Greek styled for married women. Their 'maiden heads' were tied up. The blonde had a shawl on, signifying status. They had stone wings that twitched, but couldn't help them fly. The blonde had orange eyes. And the black haired had purple.

"This male has killed another of my sisters. Are you sure that his attentions are elsewhere?" the blonde one had asked the black haired with a sneer in her voice. Status had gone to this angel's head. "I hear that a Breeder has fallen into your trap, but the male has not left the forest except to feed. Tell me, Hunter, how can I be free from him if you will not do your job?"

"The male has caught her scent, she is a fox and he a hound, as the old human saying goes." The blonde was sure that that was not a human saying, but she held her tongue for once in her long life. The black haired one sneered at a tree, "Leader, you must not let the male upset you so, I hunt and thus I am a Hunter, you may lead but that does not make you _my_ Leader. Besides, he has made contact with the female Breeder. He should be able to find her before he kills another of your sisters."

"On your own head be it."

And with that they both disappeared being too quick to see.

BK was teaching Amy and Rory how to ride chocobos. They were like giant mutant chickens mixed with big bird. You can ride them like horses, only chocobos were more in numbers and planets than just the earth horses. The Doctor already knew how to ride them and was just watching and laughing. Rory had easily gotten the hang of it, but Amy was having a bit of a hard time.

"Amy! Try gripping it with your thighs this time, instead of your arms." BK had yelled over the many 'Wark' of the chocobo. Poor thing was just about being abused by the unknowing red head. Its tail feathers were disheveled and she may have bruised a wing. She was also practically choking it with her arms wrapped around its long, golden neck. _Really, it's just like riding a horse, only it's a bird._ BK couldn't help but think with a smirk.

It was a few hours later before they were all riding without being thrown off. They all had the regular golden type; they didn't have enough money for the other rarer colors. It suited BK and Amy just fine, only the boys wanted the black ones, thinking they were manlier. Really… men. Amy was laughing when she heard the boys talking about it. BK had just ignored them and rolled her eyes.

The reason for the ride was a picnic; they were going to see four suns set. It was BK's idea; she wanted to see a green flash. It had been a while since she had seen a sunset, so the Doctor had thought this would be a good world to try out. If not they could keep going and looking until they found another.

Amy and BK had made some pretty good food. Mostly meat, only because as a Karce BK needed more protein than normal people. She had made steak, bacon, and space duck. As well as some more alien delicacies that were hidden away in the back of the TARDIS. Amy and Rory found out that BK was quite a cook when it came to over a fire. BK's excuse was that when one is outside, one needed to make one's own oven.

Amy had made some deserts and Rory, being a horrible cook had made a pretty good salad, with all things considering. The Doctor had just made some fresh fruit slices. All he really did was cut them up, and then poured sugar over them. BK had also bought some local berries from a market where the chocobo stables were. They didn't have any wine which the Doctor was happy about. Little did they know they were being watched.

A lone statue was watching them from a top of a tree two miles away. It was watching two people in particular, a female and a male. The reddish, brown hair of the female flowed in the wind. The male with a bowtie helped her pull the hair into a ponytail. To the statue that was a horrible sight.

A male who helped a female's hair is a sign of a mated pair. The statue's face flashed with anger. That female would be his… not the male with the strange bow around his neck. The fire haired girl and her obvious mate, the bird like male, were laughing and saying something about the other two. The bow man blushed and the reddish brown haired female had laughed.

A sneer graced the face of the statuesque male. Up in the trees he had a vantage point to the unknowing group. He could tell that the female he wanted could also sense him in a way, only she was preoccupied. Too preoccupied to give into her instincts. She was the first Breeder he had seen, but she was not the first Karce. He had fed on them a few times. It was unbelievable how long their lives are. To him it was a feast in a little bit of space.

He wouldn't feed on this female. No, he would use her as she was intended to be used. He didn't have children; males were few and far between of his species. The more powerful the male the less children he could probably produce. Not in any fault of their own, they were just too powerful. They would rip apart the females they used. He had found a clan of females. They were powerful and strong. At first he thought he could use them to sire males and females. Only, every female in the clan he used he would kill. So, when he found out that there was a humanoid, Karce Breeder trapped here, he decided to take her. Simple as that.

He had decided that it was best if he knew more about her before he took her. So for the past few days he had been following her. He was waiting for the best time to strike. It wouldn't be so soon, he knew she was powerful. All Karce were… well all of the trained ones were. She was first generation… one who was made, not born. That made her powerful in some ways and weaker in most. He could tell she would be quite feisty. Something that he liked, but had concern for. What if he injured her? What if she didn't heal as quickly as the other Karce he had known? What if? What if? What if? He shook his head and decided to leave, before anyone spotted him. Lest he be turned to stone for heaven knows how long.

Amy looked at the Time Lord and the Karce, they were cute together. When she said that earlier she got a laugh out of the Karce, she couldn't see what Doctor did, but she guessed that he did something cute. He could be like a little boy from time to time. It was adorable to her.

"So, then I said, 'What do you mean catheters? They are fallopian tubes!'" Rory was talking about funny hospital stories that Amy and the Doctor didn't really understand. BK could though; it was then that they found out that she followed in her mother's footsteps as best she could. BK's mother was a nurse and when BK was banned from the front line for a few years she became a field medic. Being raised with a nurse BK was able to easily stomach the things she saw on the field and the hospitals that she worked with.

"Hee Hee, when my mom was starting out as a nurse the head nurses pulled a prank on all the new ones. They said they were out of fallopian tubes and asked the new nurses to get some at Home Depot. They were so nervous the new nurses forgot their training and actually left to go and get them." BK was seated in front of the Doctor. She was sitting cross legged. Her blue jeans had swirls around them. She had long boots on. Her green shirt was a bit tight, but still looked good on her.

"We did that too!" Rory was lying on his back and his head was on a wing of his chocobo. Amy was doing the same thing. In Amy's hands were some of the berries that BK had bought, she was feeding the chocobo. Apparently, the people liked bitter berries here, and since this party liked sweet berries they all fed them to the birds.

"It's almost time for the sunsets. Everyone get ready." The Doctor had looked at his watch and stated it. He had been confused at first with how BK was so easily able to leave her pain at the door after they had talked a few days ago. He hadn't brought it up with her yet. He didn't know when to do that. He decided to take her here after she mentioned that she hadn't seen a sunset in a while and missed the green flash she used to see all the time.

After everyone got into position to see all four suns set, they all laughed and talked some more. It was a peaceful time for the two with old eyes. The whole sun set took about an hour. When it was finished it was then that the Doctor noticed that BK had fallen asleep on his shoulder. On her mouth was a peaceful little smile. He didn't know he was smiling until Amy poked him on his other shoulder. When he cleared his throat he made a gesture with his mouth that meant to be quiet.

Doctor slowly woke her up. BK was surprised that she fell asleep. She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry." She said with a sheepish grin. They hung out and looked at the stars. And the five moons. It wasn't until one of the suns came back up that they got ready to leave. After they packed up, they had to mount up onto the chocobos again. The same thing happened again and BK had to help Amy get back up onto the chocobo.

The sights were beautiful. The mountains and rivers were so bright there. Rory had a camera to take pictures of the places they were going. BK had had a race with Amy and Amy won. Her chocobo being faster and better when it came to patience, BK hadn't stood a chance. Rory had filmed it with the same camera.

By the time that they all went to the stables, Amy and BK had twigs and leaves in their hair from the races they had through the woods. Rory was having a blast just picking through the red waves of his wife's hair and looking at the strange leaves. BK had a less fun time picking through her ponytail. Her hair was pretty tangled anyway. The shoulder length strands needed a brush through. And the Doctor wasn't good at tying a ponytail she found out. It would have been easier to brush through a dreadlock.

When BK was done she took a walk through the stables. It was nice being in the company of animals that she knew very well. Chocobos were common in other dimensions. The traveling Karce brought chocobos here. She had trained for riding them and taking care of them. Her late husband had a fondness for the birds. He was a sky captain, so he couldn't have one (his ship didn't have enough room), but when they touched down to refuel he would always go to the races and check them out at the stables.

As she scratched one behind the neck she thought about Alex. She had long since moved on. His death was over fifty years in her time; she still hated waking up to an empty bed. She had yet to find another mate for herself. As a Breeder and as a female Karce in the rebellion she had many offers. Too many if you ask her. She was unique to most Karce having dark brown eyes. Almost all of the time brown eyes changed to different colors under experimentation, hers didn't. It caused lots of stares at first until people got used to her eyes. She still got stares when she traveled. Alex had gold eyes and long curly black hair. He had sharp features that made her melt so easily. His deep voice could make her do almost anything. Though, to the Karce, that was almost plain for men. Beauty to them was plainness to… well, everyone else.

But that wasn't the only reason why she had many offers. She was one of the few hundred females in the rebellion's front line. Strong females were rare, most preferred to live and not fight, not to train or get physically strong. Women had more power in the peaceful villages. They stayed there.

BK was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of shoes against the wooden floor. She took back the hand that was scratching the bird. When she did the bird head butted her hair like a cat. BK couldn't help but giggle and push the beak away from her hair. When she looked up she saw the Doctor.

"We are waiting at the TARDIS for you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just fine."

He smiled and nodded. The two walked away and through the doorway. Unknowing to the black haired statue covering its eyes behind the chocobo that BK was petting.


End file.
